Cruel Lessons In Life
by Little A Granger
Summary: Tsubasa finally call's it quits at the reunion party, so he decides to head back to his vacation home that was located on the outskirts of Metal City, in the countryside. But on their journey home, Gingka and Madoka learn a cruel lesson. Always make every minute precious with your loved ones because it could be the last time you ever see them [This may cause some readers distress].


**Cruel Lessons In Life  
[Never give up on someone you love]~**

Noticing that his van had exceeded the time amount that he'd paid for on his ticket, the silver haired male stood up from the bar and he pushed his glass of pepsi towards the drunk Leone wielder who was rambling away effortlessly.

"Don't drink anymore Kyoya. We all know that you don't handle your hang overs very well."

"Pft, fuck you Otori." He snarled and wobbled unstably on his stool. "I can handle life a lot better than you can."

Tsubasa wriggled his eyebrows. "Uh-huh. I will see you around and take care of yourself."

Casually he waved a goodbye to Gingka and Madoka who were dancing together on the dancefloor. They looked so happy in their own little world as they swayed smoothly to the love song that was settling the mood of the late evening.

Gingka winked and Madoka waved back. "See you soon buddy" They both called back in sync.

 _How wierd~_

But Masamune walked up to his best friend with a set of car keys in his hands. "I'm heading home too. But I will see you in the morning right? We need to discuss out partnership in this business investment." He reminded with such enthusiasm in his voice.

"I will be at your office 9am sharp." Tsubasa promised and pulled his van keys out of his suit pockets. "Not a minute later."

Masamune smirked confidently and he teased, "I'm holding you too that."

"Please do."

With that agreement settled, Tsubasa stepped out the hotel and walked down the road to find his van parked on the side of the roadside.

He was relieved to know that he was leaving the scene especially as Kyoya's drunken rambles were starting to get on his nerves. But being the nice person that Tsubasa was, the blader didn't say a negative word to his teammate. He just went along with the self-pitied Leone wielder for the sake of his sanity.

Hoping into the vehicle, Tsubasa switched on the engine and he began the drive back to his country cabin that he had purchased as a vacation home in Japan. But whilst taking a short-cut down the narrow lanes that he was familiar with, something peculiar happened.

There was a small red car approaching in the distance, so Tsubasa lightly tapped his foot onto the break to slow down. This would have given both drivers the time to slow down and pass eachother without damaging their vehicle.

Except, the oncoming car didn't slow down and it was travelling well over the speed limit.

'They're going to hit me!' - Tsubasa held his breath as the sequence performed it's terrifying dance right before his eyes.

Shifting to the left of the lane at the last minute, the oncoming car grinded against Tsubasa's van.

The impact of the direct hit had caused the driver's door and rear passanger door to dent inwards, meanwhile the windows on the van had shattered.

Within a split second, the on-coming vehicle had clashed up against the narrow lane's hedge, enforcing it to swurve up into the air before crashing down on to the ground and carving a scar into the pavement.

Tsubasa's mouth was open but his mind had delayed a response. It took him a full 30 seconds until he noticed he had to stop his vehicle.

"No way!" The blader exclaimed under his breath and he forced open his dented vehicle door to attempt to step out the van.

The sound of the driver door opening released a metal screech that went straight through Tsubasa's spine. He quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes in discomfort. He aimed to get out the van safely, but it just didn't happen.

Instead he fell out of the vehicle and landed into the glass covered road. The blader then gazed his widened eyes around the dark scene to try and register what had just happened. His right arm was bleeding, meanwhile his knees were heavily bruised.

Nothing made sense and it felt like a dream, especially as his body was going numb. He honestly believed that this was all a fantasy. After a few blinks, Tsubasa was hoping that he would wake up from this daze, but nothing seemed to change.

He still had the shattered glass trapt in his flesh and the van seemed to still looked battered. The harsh reality around him wasn't disappearing.

He was in shock.

Moments later, he finally spotted the other vehicle at the bottom of the lane. It appeared to be dented with the windows all smashed and somehow the driver had managed to crawl out of the vehicle without a single mark on her.

The air bags that were surrounding the inside of her vehicle had saved her life.

Suddenly his muscles began to ache uncontrollably.

 _'I need to speak to her.'_ – He gasped and absorbed the adrenaline rush to assist him up onto his feet.

Slowly, Tsubasa limped with his tooth sinking into his lower lip. He couldn't bare the sound of the glass that was rattling inside his converse shoes.

Tsubasa's lung's suddenly tightened when he shifted his eyes over to the young girl who was standing beside her damaged Suzuki Swift Car. Her head was buried in her face and she was unsteady on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa questioned in an unsure tone.

"Uh, yea." She raised her head up to him and skimmed her wide eyes over his figure. She stared at his wounds and stepped back shakily. "I didn't see you on the road."

He wanted to wrap his masculine arms around the distraught driver to comfort her. But the reminder of her almost taking his life had surpressed his natural emotions from rising to the surface. He wasn't a bad guy, it's just he too had to keep his self control.

"Oh." The Eagle wielder gasped with his mind going light headed. "Well, I don't have a phone on me to call for help. Do you?"

"I don't know where my phone is. Shit. You're bleeding! Are you okay?"

Had she been messing on her mobile? Or was she distracted by her radio?

Either way, the silver haired male didn't understand why the young driver didn't see him on the road. He was driving a huge black van and his headlights were on clearly.

"I'm fine." He was cut off by the new set of headlights that were approaching the accident scene.

A stranger jumped out of her car and rushed over to the two with a speechless impression on her face. "Are you both okay!?" She called out with her hands up in the air. The aged lady clearly had no self-control here.

"Yea we are okay..."

"You're bleeding!" The aged woman interrupted the young driver when she gazed her eyes over Tsubasa's presence. "Do you need to call anyone?"

Sighing heavily at the irrational visitor, Tsubasa turned his attention back to his vehicle. "I haven't put my hazards on. Urgh." He groaned to himself, noticing he was seconds away from creating a chain of disasters.

Without even thinking about responding to the intruder or the young girl, the blader limped back to his van. But during the never-ending tunnel of darkness, Tsubasa began to register the aftermath of the accident.

He felt the the glass piercing in his flesh and the affected areas began to throb aggressively. His right arm, face and head were sore. Meanwhile his knees and lower back were pulsating heavily.

His consciousness had ressusatated his body back to life. However, this mean't that Tsubasa could nowd feel the trauma of the crash on his body.

Refusing to give up at this point, Tsubasa opened the weakened driver's door to lean in and switch on his hazards.

He groaned heavily at screeching of the metal door echoing within his eardrums.

"This is ridicilious." Tsubasa muttered to himself.

He wanted to go back to the hotel to seek comfort from his friends. Tsubasa wanted to give into the emotional outburst that was building up inside his chest. Yet he didn't.

Seconds later, the sound of another vehicle turned up in front of his van and a couple rushed out of their estate vehicle to approach the injured figure that was wondering around the road helplessly.

"What happened?" A familiar face asked, "Mate, you look like you're about to pass out."

"I was turning the van around to park better, but, I, she didn't stop."

Tsubasa unexpectedly couldn't get his story straight. His tongue was flooding out words in the wrong order, meanwhile his brain just went to mush as the flashbacks of the crash replayed in his self-consciousness.

"She didn't see me. I didn't register what happened. She's okay. Home."

Just as his knees were finally about to give way, the couple caught onto Tsubasa to slow down his fall onto the ground. Tsubasa sat down on to his backside with his eyes stairing at the lifeless hedge that rested before him.

"Tsubasa, take it easy. You're in shock."

"I..." He started to pant heavily with tears fogging up his view. "I nearly died."

The raw emotion in his heart had finally errupted like a volcano.

He felt the grip of the couple loosen and when his breathing gradually sped up.

"I have to, the hotel." He mumbled with the fresh tears tickeling down his pale cheeks. "My friends."

"Has anyone called an ambulance or the police?" The male asked and shot his girlfriend a concerned glance. He was hinting for her to make the calls.

Nodding a no, Tsubasa's figure back to rock back and forth uncontrollably. A loud scream left his throat and his clenched left hand covered his heart. He had finally given in to the outburst that he had bottled up for the past 30 minutes.

"Tsubasa, it's okay." The familiar voice hushed as he pulled his friend into a heart-felt hug.

The male's eyes began to leak fresh tears as the sounds of his friends screams vibrated against his chest. "Dude, do you even know who we are? It's Gingka and Madoka. Dude, shhh."

"Oh you poor guy. I'm just so glad to see you're okay." Madoka finally spoke and pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket to call the authorities. She got throught to them quickly, "Hello, police please."

Opening his eyes to see the familiar face that was holding him, Tsubasa's breathing dramatically calmed down. "Gingka... It's you." He stuttered with hope slowly drowning out the lost impression on his face.

"It sure is. We left the hotel an hour after you did. The reunion got boring if I'm honest with you." Gingka smiled weakly whilst wiping his eyes, "But like Madoka said, we are so glad to see you're okay. Jeez, the state of their car and your van gave me heart attack."

"Is it that bad?"

Tsubasa was struggling to re-call the damage already because the shock was playing with his over active mind.

"Look, after the police and the ambulance have checked you over. You're coming home with us because I now know, I can't leave you out of my sight for an hour without something crazy happening."

Nodding a yes, Tsubasa slowly rose up on to his feet with the assistance from Gingka.

"Now, are you hurting anywhere?" The Pegasus wielder asked in a serious tone.

"No, I'm just cold."

"Come sit in our car then. It's warm." Madoka insisted as she placed her mobile phone back into her coat pocket. "Gingka, give him your coat. Listen Tsubasa, the emergency services are on their way, but everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks guys."

Tsubasa sniffed and felt his heart melt at the touch of his friends supporting him to their estate vehicle. They sat him in the back of the car whilst Madoka hopped into the passanger seat. Gingka on the other hand decided to go down and check on the other driver to inspect how the situation had progressed.

He wanted to help, but after placing the pieces of the puzzle together from the fresh damage on the countrylane, Gingka soon rushed back to the estate car to sit in the drivers seat.

"Oh man, she was definitely doing some speed, that girl's car is pretty much scrap." Gingka exclaimed. "They're picking up all the evidence on the road and looking for a reason to kick the ball back into your court. But don't worry about it, I won't let that happen dude."

"What?" Tsubasa blinked. "But..."

"I said don't worry." Gingka protested protectivly. "If they start, I will let Madoka deal with them."

The brunette chuckled and then instantly paused, "Why me? Why can't you square up to them? I want to keep my attention focused on Tsubasa." She threw back in his face, hoping he would do all the talking for once, especially as she'd done the hard part of phoning the emergency services.

Taking his coat off, Gingka handed it back to Tsubasa for him to wear. "Because women are good manipulators. So you can out-smart them." He honestly confessed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Fine. I will deal with her family. Just don't you take your eyes off Tsubasa."

"Fine. Fine." Gingka took a deep breath to stay calm. "Tsubasa hasn't done anything wrong anyways. I just can't wait to get him home so he can have a hot cup of tea and calm down."

The thought of never being able to see his friend again after such a shit reunion would have haunted Gingka~


End file.
